A simple action
by xsandramx
Summary: Just a simple imagine i made. Hope you like it! ;)


You were friends with Thor ever since you guys were kids. Your father was a very important man in the kingdom, seeing that he fought along side Odin since Odin became king and was one of his advisers. This means that ever since a child you knew these two princes.

Thor and you have always been the best of friends, always with each other. Even when you grew older, nothing changed. And the behaviour that is interpreted as being normal when you were kids, can be mistaken as odd, for just two friends to have, now as young adults. Not that you do anything inappropriate, Thor would never, but you were always joking with each other, sitting in each other's laps, and sparring with one another. Everybody in the kingdom thought this as flirting and expected you two to wed soon. What everybody except Thor didn't know is that you liked someone else. A certain black-haired prince.

One day, you were walking in the castle, heading for the library, in search of Loki. Thor had convinced you that sparring with his brother could be useful to your training, seeing that you would gain experience in fighting against magic. While you agreed with the idea, you failed to notice, that Thor's intentions where different and that he expected something else to come out of this fight.

So now, you were searching for Loki, to ask him if he would be willing to train with you. As you had already searched for him in his room, you decided to try the library. Once you got near the library, you heard strange sounds coming from the door just beside it. Curious to find the origin of such sounds, you thought about opening the door and then lying about how you got the wrong door. What you didn't expect was to find Loki, kissing one of the maids, and getting a bit handsy with her. It didn't shock you since you knew that sometimes he and Thor would do this with the maids, but you didn't think that you would ever find them actually doing it. And the fact that it was Loki that you found, hurt you even more.

" **Oops! Wrong room, sorry!** " you said, voice neutral and bored, as you tried to hide the boiling anger inside of you. You quickly closed the door and rushed to your room. Funny enough, it wasn't that far away. Once inside you walked in the bathroom and faced the mirror, hands resting on the sink. For a moment you thought you were going to cry, but no. You were a strong woman! You are not going to bow down or cry over some man. There was a strong look on your face and you stared at you through the mirror. As if to make sure you really were this strong.

You were so distracted with your thoughts that you didn't notice Loki entering your room and the bathroom.

"Y/n." he called, making you jump. You quickly recovered and didn't turn to face him, instead, you looked at him through the mirror.

"What do you want Loki? I do not have time for this." You sighed, faking the boredom on your voice.

"You think you can lie to me? The god of lies." He smirked, walking a bit closer to you, so that he was right behind. You could feel his breath on your neck.

"Yes, right, the title again, we all know how much you like to show it off." You said, turning to face him, leaning against the sink.

"Sarcastic today, are we." He replied, leaning ever so slightly towards you. "Or is it just to hide the jealousy?" As much as you wanted to hide your reaction from him, you weren't fast enough. Your eyes widened before you hid the action as if you had something in your eye.

"Don't know what you are talking about." You informed and turned to leave his side, but he quickly imprisoned you between the sink and himself, his arms on either side of you, making him closer than ever.

"I think you do. Don't lie to me, you cannot, so why bother?" he said, lowering his voice, making you swoon a little against your will, of course! "Tell me, are you jealous." He leaned even more towards you, and you could feel his breath on your face.

" **No, I'm not jealous.** " You said, knowing that he knew you were lying, but to proud to back away now. This became a power play, and you were going to win it. What you didn't expect was what he did next.

"Liar!" he growled and leaned all the way, smashing his lips on yours roughly. For a moment you didn't do anything, to shocked to move, but then he moved his hands so that one was on the small of your back and the other behind your neck, angling your face just right. Instinct took over and you wrapped your arms around his neck, one hand going through his hair, gripping it and pulling back, making him growl again, deepening the kiss.

Moments later both of you pulled back, trying to catch your breath. You didn't say a word, but words didn't need saying. He laid his forehead against yours, telling you everything you needed to know through the simple action. And you brushed your nose against his, telling him, everything he needed to know.


End file.
